Neikla Evarinya
}}|width: };|}}" class="cquote" | width="20" valign="top" style="color:#4d4661;font-size:35px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:left;padding:9px 10px 0 10px;" | “ | valign="top" style="padding:4px 10px 5px 10px;" | } | width="20" valign="bottom" style="color:#4d4661;font-size:35px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:right;padding:10px 10px 0px 10px;" | ” |- } }| colspan="3" style="padding-top: 0" }| — ''Neikla to Ihn'id about jumping off a boat }|, Winalae wilderness.}} }} }} |} }} }| yes| !colspan="2" style="padding:0; color: #b89bd4;" - }} !colspan="2" style="color:#b89bd4; background:#4d4661; font-size:larger;"|Neikla Evarinya |- }|yes| style="background-color: #4d4661; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#b89bd4;" Alias(es) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Neikla Svurure Niaer Thief (by Althalos) - }} |- } } } } } } }| yes | !colspan="2" style="text-align:left; font-weight:normal; background:#4d4661; color:#b89bd4" Characteristics - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #4d4661; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#b89bd4;" Race class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Anvari - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #4d4661; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#b89bd4;" Gender class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Female - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #4d4661; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color: #b89bd4;" Age class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" 16-17 - }} }| style="background-color: #4d4661; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color: #b89bd4;" Height class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #4d4661; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color: #b89bd4;" Weight class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #4d4661; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color: #b89bd4;" Birthday class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} } } } } }|yes | !colspan="2" style="text-align:left; font-weight:normal; background:#4d4661; color: #b89bd4" Professional Status - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #4d4661; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color: #b89bd4;" Affiliation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Elemental Blade Wielders - }} }| style="background-color: #4d4661; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color: #b89bd4;" Previous Affiliation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #4d4661; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#b89bd4;" Occupation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Void Blade Wielder. - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #4d4661; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#b89bd4;" Previous Occupation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Bounty hunter, tracker. - }} } |yes| style="background-color: #4d4661; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#b89bd4;" Partner(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Ihn'id - }} } }| yes| !colspan="2" style="text-align:left; font-weight:normal; background:#4d4661; color:#b89bd4" Personal Status - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #4d4661; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#b89bd4;" Status class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Alive - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #4d4661; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#b89bd4;" Relative(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Father Mother Neik'fia (older sister) Lunaris (brother-in-law) Haleri (adoptive father; presumed deceased), Jaoeyne (adoptive mother; presumed deceased), Samarae Svurure Niaer (adoptive sister) - }} }| style="background-color: #4d4661; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#b89bd4;" Alternative Form of class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" - }} } }|yes| !colspan="2" style="text-align:left; font-weight:normal; background:#4d4661; color:#b89bd4" Abilities - }} }|yes| style="background-color: #4d4661; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#b89bd4;" Magic class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Elemental magic *(through battleaxe only, otherwise unable) - }} }|yes| style="background-color: #4d4661; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#b89bd4;" Weapons class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Void Blade, Vinr-Alfakyn/Ihn'id (as battleaxe), Ur'hai sword, Daggers - }} |- } | yes | !colspan="2" style="text-align:center; font-size:normal; background:#4d4661; color:#ffffff" [[ /Image Gallery|'Image Gallery']] }} |} Summary Neikla Evarinya is an anvarian female, now exiled from her homeland, and the Void Blade Wielder. Personality As a young girl Neikla was very quiet, polite, shy, self-conscious and constantly stuttered when speaking. And the kind child was quite easy to have made embarrassed or cry. These traits came mostly from her life in the anvarian homeland. She was mentally frail when a child, and was quite traumatized with the events that transpired around her adoptive family at The Lady's whim. Since then, although it has made a lasting impression on her memory, she resolved to become tougher. Neikla has since become accustomed to a tough outer shell of steel emotions. She easily takes in insults and throws them back out just as quick. Touchy subjects, however, will easily show you a glimpse of the girl she used to be, should you even get to know her. She quite as well refuses to answer questions about her past and will rightfully flare up at any insults directed toward her adopted family, the Svurure Niaer's, whom she believes to be dead. In this way, she wants to protect their honor. However, she often laments on the matter to herself, but also rarely cries when thinking of them. In this way, she is not as rough and uncaring as she seems. Sympathy isn't something she normally does, but it's not past her at least. History Neikla was born to some high-class aristocrats of the Cloud City, Kehr-Aer. She had one sister, who was an extraordinary magical prodigy, and a mother and father, both of whom were on the King's Council. However, it soon became apparent to the girl's family that her magical abilities were very weak, if not at all there. Despite tutoring from her elder sister and a number of other teachers her magic power grew weaker and weaker until it was starting to diminish almost entirely. Soon even the most basic of spells gave her very strong repercussions. Critical of herself and fearful of her family's all-too-important honor being ruined, Neikla ran away before she could have possibly been cast down from the city. She traveled to the end of the floating isle finally, having taken two anvarian swords from her father's collection. Ever so fragile and young at that time, the red-headed girl learned to be a pick-pocket and thief to survive. During this time she attempted to steal from a young girl who was sleeping in a forest. This girl was known as Samarae Svurure Niaer. The elf was perhaps too forgiving of the child, and then very excited upon hearing she had no family-- offering her to be her younger sister. Of course, all of this scared Neikla quite as much, but she was reluctant at first, despite how kind the family was. She couldn't use any magic-- wasn't she a failure? Many anvari whispered it behind her back in Kehr-Aer. But these elves didn't seem to care. Not at all. And it finally seemed that Neikla could have a peaceful time. And during that summer, with the help of Haleri, her new 'father', she learned teachings of combat, basic moves. It was also during that time period that she traded one of her biological father's swords for a mysterious battleaxe given to her by a strange merchant. However, her precious new life would sooner shatter and didn't last more than a year. A strange storm approached one night, filling her heart with a singular dread. It was a horrible storm, made worse as the apparition that appeared to be manipulating it. Strangely enough, it asked for Samarae. Overcome with fear, Neikla hid behind her older sister though their parents braved against the foe, they were cast down as if...Nothing. Soon enough, Neikla was knocked out cold and remembers nothing more of the events. Perhaps she is reluctant to remember it, and maybe she just doesn't wish to know the horror of the truth. Regardless, that night had changed the anvari forever. It was her worst memory-- cowering while everyone else was so brave. After that day, she swore to bring Samarae's body (for, as much as she knew, her adoptive sister was long dead) back to the Svurure Niaers and bury her next to their graves. Many years filled with struggle soon followed and she finally given up on such, but rather thought on about avenging them by attacking the wretched monster that had killed those precious people. Eventually, Neikla believed, she would. She soon became a thief and Bounty Hunter, anything to gain the money she needed to live. As she became mentally and physically stronger, Neikla's goal came closer to mind. And if she should have failed...? She'd get to see her adoptive family again one day, and if she did sooner than expected? So be it. Category:Characters